Tangled in Headphones
by ChewingGumJenni
Summary: One-shot KagaKuro donde unos auriculares tienen más importancia de lo que parece y también aparece un Midorima indignado (acompañado de Takao por supuesto) Puede que lo continúe en un M...? jejejejeje Espero que os guste -


**Nota: **Ni el manga ni los personajes me pertenecen :(

Aqui tengo un pequeño one-shot que escribí hace tiempo y al encontrarlo hoy me dije Why not? Otra cosa, con suerte podré subir el tercer cap de Un Dia De Perros para mañana!

Bueno, espero que lo disfruteis y ya me decís que pensáis o si algo no os a gustado o así. AH! Y a todos, Gracias por leer! *^*

* * *

**Tangled in Headphones**

Kuroko acababa de salir del supermercado(pesadas bolsas en mano) y se dirigía a su casa pensando en el mini-partido de basket de aquella tarde y en si podría convencer a Kagami de que le comprara un batido en Maji Burger, cuando repentinamente el peso de sus manos desapareció y una sombra apareció en el suelo junto a la suya. Ojos azul cielo se encontraron con ojos rojo sangre.

-Kagami-kun, puedo llevar yo solo esas bolsas-

-Ya, claro, por eso las ibas arrastrando-

Kagami sonrió ampliamente a su Sombra, que mantenía su estoica expresión, aunque si eras un experto como Kagami, podías notar la imperceptible sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios del peliceleste.

Caminaron en agradable silencio hasta la casa de Kuroko, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Kuroko vivía en una casa típica, de dos plantas y jardín trasero, junto con sus padres y su abuela. Kagami podía recordar perfectamente aquella vez que había sido invitado a comer. Ese día descubrió que Kuroko había heredado su aspecto e invisibilidad de su madre, y compartía la personalidad de su padre. La abuela, en todo caso, era una señora con un gran sentido del humor, humor picante. Kagami llegó a pensar que el sonrojo se le volvería permanente.

Una vez en la casa, Kagami dejó las bolsas de la compra en la encimera de la cocina, y esperó instrucciones.

-Kagami-kun, mi familia no se encuentra aquí,tampoco Nigou, así que puedes esperarme en mi habitación-

-¿No quieres que te eche una mano?-

-Ya me has ayudado bastante, además, no sabes donde se colocan las cosas-

Ante esa lógica, Kagami obedeció y se retiró a la habitación de su amigo a escuchar musica.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Kuroko terminó de guardar la compra y volvió a la habitación, se encontró con una de las escenas más ridículas que había visto en su vida:

De algún misterioso modo, Kagami había conseguido enredar sus manos en los cables de los auriculares, mientras que sus piernas se encontraban atrapadas por las sábanas de la cama. Parecía un rollito de sushi mal hecho. Un rollito de sushi de Kagami-kun mal hecho.

A Kagami casi le da algo cuando levantó la vista de su incomoda posición y se encontró con el peliceleste riéndose a carcajada limpia. Juraría que su corazón se paró en aquel momento. Nunca había visto u oído a Kuroko reírse de aquella forma, generalmente su Sombra apenas mostraba sus emociones, pero en aquellos momentos, riéndose, apoyado en la pared para mantener el equilibrio y con lágrimas de risa y mejillas sonrosadas, Kagami pensó que Kuroko se veía increíblemente hermoso. Espera¿QUÉ? Kagami sacudió la cabeza, estar en aquella posición le hacía pensar cosas .

-Oi! Kuroko,para ya de reírte y échame una mano!-

\- Lo siento Kagami-kun, no pude evitarlo-

Kuroko volvió a poner su fachada estoica, pero su respiración agitada y el brillo en sus ojos eran pruebas irrefutables de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Kagami suspiró. Un repentino Flash acompañado de un Click le hizo levantar la cabeza rápidamente, Kuroko sostenía en móvil en alto, _the little shit_ había hecho una foto.

-KUROKO! BASTARDO! ¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!?-

-Kagami-kun, no puedo desaprovechar este tipo de oportunidades-

El pobre Kagami tenia ganas de llorar, estaba seguro de que el chico era un demonio con aspecto de ángel teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que disfrutaba torturándolo diariamente. Por su parte, Kuroko pensaba que su Luz se veía adorable, para alguien con un aspecto tan imponente, Kagami-kun era bastante inocente y amable (todos en el equipo sabían que era todo un "ama de casa", sus comidas eran deliciosas)

Finalmente, Kuroko le quitó las sábanas de las piernas y ordenó a Kagami que se sentara en el suelo para poder desenredar los auriculares de sus manos.

Kuroko se sentó entre las piernas de Kagami, cogiéndole las manos y empezando a desenredar cuidadosamente los cables.

Kagami simplemente se dedicó a mirar al chico. Kuroko tenía la piel sorprendentemente pálida y fina para un chico,sus manos y su cuerpo eran definitivamente los de un hombre, su estatura y complexión le daban un aire etéreo. Y sus ojos, aunque mucha gente decía que tenía los ojos vacíos, para Kagami eran lo más hipnotizante que había visto en su vida, pozos sin fondo de azul celestial.

No solo eso, para Kagami, Kuroko era la persona que le había concedido sus sueñ a él, había conseguido jugar contra verdaderos genios del baloncesto, y superar todos los obstáculos, incluso fue gracias a Kuroko que se reconcilió con su Hermano.

Con todo esto en la cabeza, Kagami tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que Kuroko le estaba llamando,

-EH?¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya te he desenredado Kagami-kun -

Kagami se miró las manos, y efectivamente, los diabólicos cables del infierno habían desaparecido. Por fin estaba libre de esa tan contento que besaría a Kuroko.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Kagami rodeó ola cara de Kuroko con sus manos, inclinandosela hacia arriba, y junto sus labios con los de su Sombra.

Kagami no reparó en qué estaba haciendo hasta que el calor se expandió por su cuerpo y su estómago pareció llenarse de pelotas rebotando. Kuroko se tensó y dejó escapar un "Humpf?" antes de relajarse entre los brazos del Tigre. Una parte de Kagami anotó que su compañero sabía a vainilla, no es que fuera muy sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta la adicción del peliceleste a los batidos.

Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando los brazos de Kuroko rodearon su cuello, acercando más sus cuerpos. Al parecer, a Kuroko le gustaba aquello tanto como a Kagami.

-Ummm...Kagami...-kun...-

Murmuro la Sombra contra los labios del Tigre, enredando las manos en su pelo y acariciandole el cuello, erizando así la piel de Kagami.

-Kuroko...-

Ronroneó ligeramente el Tigre, acariciando la suave piel de su mejilla, mientras su otra mano se deslizó hasta la cintura del otro, acercándolo más a él.

Repentinamente, Kagami se encontró acostado en el suelo, con Kuroko sobre él a horcajadas, con las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas y sus manos agarradas a su pelo y camiseta. Labios aun juntos.

Atrapado bajo Kuroko, y solo con las manos libres, Kagami no podía hacer más que acariciar su piel, levantandole más la camiseta, tocando piel aun más suave. Kuroko, ante las caricias de su Luz, soltó un mal reprimido gemido.

Ambos ardían con deseo.

Se separaron un poco para recuperar el aliento,jadeando,con sus respiraciones mezclándose, y un fino hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas.

Kuroko miró fijamente a Kagami, ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

-Kagami-kun. Más-

Con una sonrisa de depredador, Kagami volvió a juntar sus labios...

No es como si necesitaran hablar para entenderse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Esto es...tan... incómodo, nanodayo-

-Vamos Shin-chan! Toquemos el timbre!-

-N-ni se te ocurra Takao!-

El As de Shoutoku, completamente abochornado, trataba por todos los medios de parar a su compañero. Midorima (y por extensión Takao) había quedado con Kuroko para discutir sobre el mini-parido de aquella tarde. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que al llegar a casa de Kuroko oirían tanto sonido impuro. No era muy dificil imaginar con quien estaba Kuroko compartiendo cama, y espacio, y calor corporal, y...

Habían hecho el viaje para nada.

-Volvamos Takao, esto es una perdida de tiempo-

-Le quitas la gracia Shin-chan! Además, estoy cansado de tanto pedalear!-

-Deja de decir tonterías y sube, yo pedaleo-

-¡Espera!¡No puede ser! ¿Shin-chan se preocupa por mi?-

-No! N-No es que esté preocupado ni nada, s-solo quiero estirar las piernas,na-nanodayo!-

-Shin-chan, eres demasiado adorable-

-Ca-Callate Takao!-

-Definitivamente mi tsundere favorito-

Takao dio un rápido beso en la mejilla del peliverde, y este se sonrojó tanto que dejaría en evidencia a los tomates.

No es como si no entendieran al duo de Seirin.

.

.

.

* * *

AH! Casi lo olvido, hay un video en youtube donde podreis disfrutar de las risas de kuroko y kagami(fue en parte lo que me inspiró) os dejo el link, solo teneis que quitarle el asterisco del principio y listo *w*

http* watch?v=Qgegy-pzniE&amp;index=1&amp;list=FLHQ41xvqZGmuME-ovt9GuSQ


End file.
